New Family
by Kienova
Summary: Granny Parker meets Angela for the first time


"Patrick, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Shelagh queried, bouncing a sleepy Angela in her arms as she followed her husband into the bedroom, watching how he was rummaging about in the wardrobe. He gave her a confused look, cocking his head to the side as he liberated the tie he was hunting for.

"What isn't a good idea my love?" he asked, leaning against the vanity as he slipped the silk beneath his collar.

"Granny Parker coming round," Shelagh replied, biting her lip. She had been going over all the possibilities surrounding this first encounter for days now, ever since Timothy had phoned his grandmother to tell her he had a new baby sister. No matter how much she prayed about it, or attempted to be positive, every scenario in her head always ended up with the older woman hating her. Patrick raised an eyebrow, confused at her worry.

"Why wouldn't it be? Tim hasn't seen her in a while and she's excited to meet the baby," he said, tucking the tie down beneath the edge of his waistcoat. Shelagh sighed, carefully slipping the infant to one arm so that she could push the few strands of her hair that had escaped the pins away from her face.

"The poor woman already probably thinks I've gone and replaced her daughter to you and Timothy and now for me to bring a baby –" the words rushed out of her, causing Patrick's expression to quickly fill with concern.

"Shelagh, I'm sure she doesn't think anything of the sort," he rushed, crossing the room to grab her chin, bringing her gaze up to his face. Shelagh had only met Granny Parker twice before, the first time while Timothy was ill with polio, and the second when she came round to collect Timothy before she and Patrick had ventured off on their short honeymoon. "Margaret knows that you're not me replacing anyone." Shelagh let out a longsuffering sigh, eyes dropping to the floor the moment he released his hold on her, a knock sounding at the door downstairs quickly followed by Timothy's exclamation of 'Granny!'

"Let's hope you're right," she mumbled, taking a deep breath before following Patrick out of the bedroom and down the stairs, her palms sweating against the blanket Angela was swaddled in, the child sleeping contentedly. Margaret stood in the front hallway, smiling as Timothy went on about something he had read recently while he took her coat, trying to usher her into the room while standing in her way.

"Tim," Patrick admonished, smiling softly when the boy blushed, apologising bashfully before ducking down the hall to put his grandmother's coat away. "Hello Margaret," he added, crossing the floor to give her a hug. The older woman patted him gently on the back, pulling away after a few seconds to peer around him, her dark eyes settling on Shelagh.

"Patrick, do forgive me but I've not come here to see you," Margaret said, a hand on his arm, voice conveying little emotion. "I have come here to meet this precious little one." The neutral expression she had been wearing the entire time melted almost instantly as she moved around Patrick and towards Shelagh, stopping in front of the slight woman when she was finally able to set her eyes on the baby.

"Hello Mrs. Parker," Shelagh said meekly.

"Now dear, I've told you before to call me Margaret," the woman smiled, reaching out a weathered hand to trace a finger along Angela's cheek. "Oh Shelagh, she's absolutely gorgeous. I never thought I would get to have a granddaughter, but now I do." Shelagh bit her lip, unable to stop the tears that were welling up behind her eyes. Margaret glanced up to see the young woman crying and instantly pulled her into a hug, careful of the infant between them. For their part, Patrick and Timothy stood at the other end of the parlour, looking uncomfortable at the strange exchange before them, unsure what was happening.

"Her name is Angela," Shelagh choked out, allowing the older woman to gently take the baby from her as she grasped for a handkerchief from her pinafore.

"It suits her, the little angel," Margaret beamed, watching as Angela's eyes fluttered open, slowly fixing on the woman's face, taking in the grey hair and lines that mapped her features. "Now, come, tell me all about her. Maybe Patrick can fix us some tea, yes? Or maybe he and Timothy can just run down to collect us some fish and chips while you tell me all about my granddaughter." Shelagh nodded, easily following her to the sofa while Patrick collected his coat and wallet, heading out to find their supper with Timothy. He glanced back before ducking out the door, tossing Shelagh a wink over his shoulder. He knew she had nothing to be worried about.


End file.
